


fresh starts from burnt ends

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Dana's heartbreak gives way to hunger.Written forChallenge #19- Thank You Notes





	

Dana watches Emma go down in a medley of exquisite sparks. Her heartbreak gives way to hunger; there's a void in her head, a space where nothing governs her wildly-beating heart.

Enter Charlotte.

She squeezes her hand where Emma used to twist; she kisses with teeth where Emma was tongue. When Charlotte wants something, she snaps her fingers.

"Yes?"

Charlotte kisses her cheek. "Get'em tiger."

What Dana wants to say, more than anything, is thank you: thank you for saving me and for loving what's left. But she settles for a grin and dips her shoulder, and says, "Will do."


End file.
